


Sleepover 2

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat





	Sleepover 2

Sharing one blanket, in the one bed, in the one room has a sense of intimacy. Ruru tried not to think too much about it as Emiru giggled underneath her blanket. She could feel the smaller girl hug her waist and cuddling closer to her.

"It's not too hot in there?" Ruru asked, lifting the blanket a slight to peer in. All she saw was the top of the brunette's head before Emiru looked up with a smile. 

"Nope! It's perfect!"

Emiru's legs started tangling against hers, and Ruru giggled. "What are you doing now?" She queried, but all she got from Emiru was laughter. Being careful not to hurt her, Ruru smiled as she maneuvered her legs to trap Emiru between them. The smaller girl squealed when she realized what was happening until it was too late. Small hands slapped on her thighs as Emiru giggled.

"Ruru! Release me at once!" 

"Nope." Ruru replied casually, pulling Emiru closer to her. She was about to start reading her book when Ruru realized that Emiru wasn't resisting. Ruru put down her book and peered underneath the blanket once more. "Emiru?"

"It's so nice and warm here..." 

Large, doe brown eyes stared up at Ruru. Emiru placed her cheek against Ruru's chest, giggling softly. For a moment, Ruru pondered until she decided to roll and lie on her back, releasing Emiru from her leg hold. Emiru squealed once more, and found herself on top of Ruru. Her cheeks were noticeably flushed, and it wasn't because she was warm.

"What's wrong, my love?" Ruru asked solemnly.

That received quite a reaction. Emiru eyes widened before she clasped her cheeks with her hands. She buried her face on Ruru, muffling further squeals of embarrassment. Ruru's smile grew, and she ran a hand through Emiru's hair. The brunette begun shudderring against her. 

"Is something troubling you, my love?" Ruru asked, fully knowing how it would affect Emiru. The smaller girl looks up, pouting and looking absolutely smitten. 

"Stop that... you're going to make my heart explode..." Emiru gasped out through pursed lips. Her fists were gripping on Ruru's nightgown tightly. "Any more and I wouldn't want to leave."

"Then don't," Ruru said, cupping Emiru's chin in her hand, "my love."

It was at that moment Ruru witnessed Emiru's sense of self collapsed. Her eyes dilated, her lips trembled and Emiru released an adorable sound from her lips. Ruru was taken aback, wondering if it was something else that made the noise. 

Emiru slowly reached a hand to Ruru's face, and she caressed her cheek. Ruru smiled, placing a hand on top of hers. "Ruru is playing dirty..." Emiru grumbled. "You spoil me, play with me and now you're teasing me... I'm such a mess..."

"I learned it all from you." Ruru replied with a blissful smile. "You're usually leading me around, trying new things. I just want to repay the favor," Ruru paused, kissing the inside of Emiru's palm before whispering "my love."

Once more, a noise left Emiru's lips. Ruru believed it was a noise Emiru would make only around her. A sidelong glance at her made Ruru realise Emiru was losing it. The brunette pulled back, clutching at her chest, her eyes misty. Emiru placed her hands at Ruru's sides and she climbed up on her. Ruru may have gone too far, but it was too late to retreat. Emiru's lips reached out for Ruru's and they kissed, Emiru whimpering all the while against her mouth.

"Ruru..." Emiru whispered weakly after the kiss collapsing on Ruru, her face buried on her shoulder. Her heart was beating so loudly, Ruru was afraid Emiru might die from so much stimulus. Between heavy breaths, Emiru raised her head to face Ruru.

"S-say it... again...? Please? Pretty please?"

Ruru ran her fingers through Emiru's bangs. The smaller girl waited, like a puppy growing in anticipation for her treat. Ruru said the words, as softly but as intimate as she could. Emiru was about ready to lose herself. This would certainly destroy her.

"You are simply adorable, my love."


End file.
